


Number One with a Bullet

by IdjitProofWings



Series: A Mile In Her Shoes [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy in heels, Eggsy is a sexy muffin, Fluff, Harry is still long suffering, I don't know, M/M, Pre Merlin/Eggsy if you squint, my beta lovely, seriously what am i even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitProofWings/pseuds/IdjitProofWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by the lovely Sheepie</p><p>All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Number One with a Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Sheepie
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

_Inhale._

  
_Exhale._

  
_Sight._

  
_Pull._

  
_Recoil._

  
_Release._

  
   
Relaxing his stance, Eggsy lowered the gun to his side, one heel clicking against the marble floor as his weight redistributed. Eggsy had been worried about his balance being off, that shooting in his new customary attire would be an issue. Roxy had managed to get it down and maintain her status as an all-around badass in heels but Eggsy was still getting used to wearing them every day.  
  
A month ago he had walked into HQ wearing a pair of fire red Giuseppe’s, with his regular Kingsman issue suit, and expected looks of horror and disgust. What he hadn’t expected was for Roxy to give him a blinding grin and tell him it was about time he got some use out of them. What he really hadn’t planned on was for Bors to pull him to the side and ask where he got them and if they made them in his size.  
  
Eggsy hadn’t known what prompted the decision to finally wear them outside the safety of their home. But what he did know was that there would be no stopping now.  
  
He loosened his grip on the gun and removed his mufflers and protective glasses, making sure to readjust his Chanel hair clip.  
  
 “Well done lad.” Merlin whispered, his brogue sent a shiver down Eggsy’s spine.  
  
Eggsy jumped, placing a delicately manicured hand to his chest. “Oi! Mate make some noise next time.”  
  
Merlin raised an eyebrow. “I’m not your mate. I’m your handler, and on a good day your friend. You’re the spy Eggsy. Don’t blame me for your lack of awareness.” He tapped something quickly into his clipboard and pointed at Eggsy’s feet. “Do you feel that you’re able to move well in those?”  
  
Today’s ensemble consisted of black Chanel ankle boots with golden accents to match his new hair clip, which had been a gift from Harry.  
  
“Yeah, I guess so. M’ aim is a little off--feels like ‘m wobbling a bit from the recoil. Still can hit center mass though so dunno if it’ll affect anything?”  
  
Merlin nodded and continued taking notes on his clipboard. His eyes glinted maniacally.  
  
“We may need to reinforce the heels with a polycarbonate spring. I have some ideas as well to make modifications--“  
  
Eggsy cut Merlin off abruptly with a warm hug.  
  
“You’re the guv.”  
  
Merlin froze for a moment, then relaxed into Eggsy’s hold and ran his hand fondly through his hair.. “Only the best for our banríon.”  
  
Eggsy pulled away, his eyes shining.  
  
“Now if you are finished here, Arthur is waiting for you in his office.” Merlin tried to compose himself, resuming his normal aloof expression.  
  
Casting a brilliant smile at Merlin, Eggsy picked up his glasses and sauntered away, hips swaying.  
  
HQ is blessedly quiet. Most agents were on assignments, and the few people Eggsy passed in the hall gave him a smile and nod. He reached Arthur’s office and knocked before entering.  
  
“Guinevere.” Harry’s tone held so much warmth that Eggsy felt himself go weak.  
  
Eggsy kissed Harry’s forehead. “’Lynn said you wanted to see me?”  
  
“Yes. As you know, Bedivere will be retiring in a few months. As such, we will be beginning the recruitment process once again.”  Eggsy nodded It had been two years since V-Day; two years since his life had changed for the better. “We want you to work with the recruits, to help Merlin suss out the best candidates. It’s time for new blood in Kingsman, so don't forget that you will need to propose a candidate as well.”  
  
Eggsy quickly ran through the list of potentials. Jamal was a quick thinker, light fingered, and as stubborn as he was. Jamal’s sister Kendra though--she might just make it.  
  
“I’ve got just the person,” Eggsy murmured.  
  
Harry smiled and pulled Eggsy into his lap. “I know you enjoy being in the field darling, but your work with the candidates will keep you grounded here at base for at least another 6 months.”  
  
“S’alright. I get to see more of you n’ Daiz n’ mum.” Eggsy nuzzled Harry’s neck, soft breath puffing against the creamy expanse of skin. Harry smelled like thunder, chocolate, and home.  
  
“Eggsy.” Harry took one of Eggsy’s hands in his and pressed small kisses to the fingers. “How did I get so lucky?”  
  
Eggsy shifted and coquettishly glanced up. “Harry,” Eggsy said, voice an octave higher, and the harsh syllables smoothed out. The change was immediate, and Harry’s breath visibly hitched.  
  
Eggsy slid off of Harry’s lap and walked purposefully to the door to engage the security lock. 

Eggsy turned to face him, shrugged out of the suit jacket-a hint of cream colored lace at his throat.  
  
“You’re gorgeous, darling.” Harry purred, pupils blown wide with lust. “My exquisite girl.”  
  
A faint blush coloured Eggsy’s cheeks. Harry leaned back in his chair, legs spread.  
  
One foot in front of the other, all feline grace and feminine charm Eggsy approached Harry. If there was a little more sway added in his walk; a twist of the hips, well all’s fair.  
  
‘Long live the King.’ Eggsy whispered against Harry’s smile.  
  


 


End file.
